How To Lose A Monk In Ten Days
by Kyaki
Summary: Kagome and Sango both work at TTM, and Sango is out of ideas for an article. Kagome helps, enen though theres a catch. Miroku and Inuyasha have their hair yes, hair on the line. Can they keep a girlfriend for 10 days? The chaos begins.


Luvsdogz: Hi, Ld here with another InuYasha fic! I'm gonna have so much fun with this one. Before we get started:

Disclaimer: Luvsdogz doesn't own InuYasha. If there is actually a TTM, then sorry, she doesn't own that either. Anything else with a copyright on it, she -once again- doesn't own it.

Ld: Okay. Now, a lot of this little ficclet is going to come from the reviewers. Note: The fic is 'How To Lose A _Monk_', and not 'How To Lose A _Hanyou_' because it will be mostly a Miroku/Sango fic, with some Inu/Kagome tossed in on the side. Enjoy.

* * *

Title: How To Lose A Monk In Ten Days

Author(ess): Luvsdogz

Quick Summary: Kagome and Sango both work together and Sango isn't faring too well at her job. Kagome decides to help. It's a hands on (or a "Will you please take your hands _off_?" in Sango's case) task. Now, just to choose the victims; Miroku just cant keep to keep his girlfriends and Inuyasha teases him, betting that he couldn't keep a girlfriend for a simple _ten days_. The chaos begins.

* * *

In her own eyes, Kagome was ordinary. With raven hair that went down to the swell of her back and gentle chocolate eyes, there was nothing that made her stand out much in a crowd. Her job wasn't all that extravagant either. She worked at a magazine company, Tokyo Teen Monthly, or TTM, to be exact. All she did was create the quizzes that supposedly told a person about themselves, and write up the horoscopes. Nothing extraordinary, but she wasn't complaining about the pay. She thought her work rather easy, and normally had it done weeks before it was due.

That was why she was here today.

Sango, her best friend as far back as she could remember, had recently joined TTM, and was not faring as well as Kagome in the least. Just the opposite, she hadn't been inspired for an article and there was only two weeks until they had to hand it in. Kagome was her savior at the time, for she said that she had an idea. Sango's only fear was _what_ Kagome had come up with exactly, for her ideas were always too extreme or strange for Sango.

"Kagome, just tell me already. You've been grinning like a madman the whole time we were talking, and its driving me insane," Sango said dryly, cutting into one of Kagome's stories in which their employer, Kikyou, made a total fool of herself.

"And then--- Huh?" Kagome cocked her head, taking a sip of the drink the waitress had just brought over. "What? A little suspense too much for ya?" She teased.

If Sango had been anything but human, she probably would've growled. "Kagome," she warned.

Kagome only laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll tell." Taking a second to think about how she wanted to word it, Kagome paused. "I've, well... I've noticed you have some serious problems with shaking off unwanted boyfriends, ne?"

"You can say that again," came the lethargic answer.

"You could do an article on how to lose a guy in ten days." She sweatdropped. "Or something like that." Though, her unsure expression soon changed into another infamous grin of hers.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Sango couldn't of been more pleased with her friend at the time. But, catching the evil glint in Kagome's eye, and the grin, she wasn't so sure it was as easy as it seemed. "There's a catch isn't there?"

Kagome's grin only widened. "Now, Sango, would it be _me_ you'd be talking too if there wasn't a catch?"

Sango sighed, it definitely wasn't as easy as she hoped. "No, I guess not. What is it?"

"_I_ get to chose the guy," Kagome stated proudly.

"WHAT!?!" Sango shrieked. She shrunk down in her seat when the majority of the diner turned to stare at her to find the reason for her sudden outburst.

"Well, its either I choose the guy, or you come up with your own topic." Kagome acted as if she couldn't care less, and looked bored even, absently looking down at her nails. Inside, though, she had totally different thoughts.

"Fine. But, if I'm gonna have to go through with it you are too." Sango was tying to strive a deal now, and she knew that Kagome, being her friend, wouldn't be able to resist it, even if she wouldn't like it.

"Actually, that was going to be another catch --If you would've called it a catch--, but you beat me to it." She laughed lightly. "We can try it out on two different guys, and... compare notes, or whatever you do when writing articles," she suggested shakily. "You know, I've never written one before, seeing as how Kikyou's heck bent on making me do those stupid quizzes..." She grumbled a few incoherent words. Some would think it best that no one heard them, for there were many children around.

Sango smirked. "It's a done deal, as long as I get to choose too."

Sulking in her seat a little, Kagome pouted. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Without a minutes hesitation, she began to look around, turning in her seat so that she could see the rest of the people in the diner.

"What're you looking at?" Sango cocked her head.

"I wanna see if there are any good victims around," Kagome responded, still scanning the room, she soon averted her gaze to the people on the sidewalks just outside.

"Oh." With that, Sango joined Kagome in her quest of finding the perfect victim to make a match made in hell.

------

"What's got you so down?" Inuyasha looked over at his sulking friend quizzically, his long, dark hair flowing down over his shoulders. (A/n: Yes, he's human in here) He sat down on the smooth, yet eerily squeaky, booth seat.

The monk known as Miroku didn't say anything, a sigh being his only response.

"You got dumped again, didn't ya?" That was Inuyasha's first guess, and by how much Miroku sank into his seat, he was sure the guess was dead-on. "Sheesh, you cant even keep them for two days if you tried!"

Miroku's head shot up, anger replacing his once sorrowful state. "Inuyasha, I would be surprised if _you_ could keep one for that long." He paused, then added as an afterthought. "If I really wanted to, I could probably keep one for _ten_."

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha suggested cockily.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "It depends. What would I lose if I get dumped?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, only to close it again. After a moment of silence, he made a decision. "Loser gets his hair cut."

Instantly, Miroku's hand shot up to a small black ponytail in the back of his head defensively. "I'm not so sure...."

"Come on Miroku. It'll only be up to your shoulders. It can grow back to that length in no time."

"What about you? Do you think you can survive missing all that hair of _yours_?" Miroku challenged.

"The thing is, Miroku, I wont get dumped."

"Well, neither will I."

"Fine."

"Fine." After considering something, a question began nagging at his mind. "So, how are we getting these girls and when?"

"I'll chose them, and now," was the simple response.

Miroku looked around the homey little diner he had found himself at. He always dragged himself here to sulk and drink some coffee after his girlfriends broke up with him. Though, when he thought about it, it probably wasn't a good thing that the waitress knew his name and always kept his table in the far back corner open for him. "You're not choosing your own, if its going to be fair, Inuyasha. I'll choose yours," he muttered wittily.

"Feh." Inuyasha seemed bored and pointed over to a table, where two girls sat, drinking what looked to be coca cola and sprite. "Her. The one with the ponytail."

Miroku stood up. "If you insist. You can get her friend then."

"Whatever."

------

"Hey Sango, how about that guy over there?" Kagome suggested.

Sango whirred around in her seat to turn and see. "The one next to the girl?"

A sweatdrop formed. "Sango, that's a guy."

"Hehe, his hairs so long, I couldn't tell the difference," she admitted carelessly. "Well, you can have the girly guy."

Kagome nodded with a small smile, that's what she had been planning on. Sango now looked over at the man seemingly leaving the diner, preparing to stop him, for that was the one Kagome told her to group with. She could only stare when he came over to the table, though. "Hi. I'm Miroku, and you are?"

* * *

Ld: Hehe Fun place to leave off (more like I just don't feel like writing the introductions). Sorry if its not that great. I'm still not that great an author, but I'm learning. Flame me it you'd like.

Next chapter is the first date. Feel free to give me any ideas. I encourage them highly, for I haven't seen "How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days" in an eternity, so I'd even like if someone reminded me some of the tactics the girl used in it if you don't have your own ideas. I'll make reference to the fact that its your idea and dedicate the chapter to you if I use your idea.

Ld, over and out.


End file.
